1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fluorescence observation apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
In the related art, there is a known technique for fluorescence observation apparatuses, such as fluorescence endoscopes, in which the number of pixels for binning summing and the exposure time are changed in accordance with the brightness of an image in order to detect weak fluorescence coming from an imaging subject, and thus, observation is performed by increasing the sensitivity by increasing the number of pixels for binning summing and increasing the exposure time when the fluorescence level is low (for example, see PCT International Publication No. WO 2008/143246).
A fluorescence observation apparatus according to an aspect of the present invention provides a fluorescence observation apparatus including an excitation light source that emits excitation light to be radiated onto an imaging subject; a fluorescence-image acquisition portion that is provided with an imaging device that acquires a fluorescence image by capturing fluorescence generated at the imaging subject due to the irradiation with the excitation light emitted from the excitation light source; and a sensitivity adjusting portion that adjusts a number of pixels for binning summing and/or an exposure time for the imaging device on the basis of luminance information of the fluorescence image acquired by the imaging device of the fluorescence-image acquisition portion so that an SN ratio of the fluorescence image becomes equal to or higher than a predetermined threshold.
With the above-described aspect, fluorescent substances in the imaging subject are excited due to the irradiation of the imaging subject with the excitation light emitted from the excitation light source, and the fluorescence image is acquired by the imaging device of the fluorescence-image acquisition portion by capturing the generated fluorescence. Although the acquired fluorescence image contains noise caused in the imaging device and noise caused in an image-generating circuit, the amounts thereof have a certain correspondence to the incident light level on the imaging device, and the incident light level can be estimated based on the luminance information of the fluorescence image acquired by the imaging device.
In the above-described aspect, the sensitivity adjusting portion may adjust the number of pixels for binning summing for the imaging device on the basis of the luminance information of the fluorescence image acquired by the imaging device so that the number of pixels for binning summing takes a lowest value at which the SN ratio becomes equal to or higher than the predetermined threshold.
In the above-described aspect, the sensitivity adjusting portion may be provided with an incident-light-level calculating portion that calculates an incident light level on the imaging device based on the luminance information; and a storage portion that stores a correspondence relationship between the incident light level on the imaging device and the number of pixels for binning summing, wherein the number of pixels for binning summing may be determined based on the correspondence relationship stored in the storage portion by using the incident light level calculated by the incident-light-level calculating portion.
The above-described aspect may be provided with a threshold setting portion that sets the threshold, wherein the storage portion may store a correspondence relationship between the incident light level on the imaging device and the SN ratio for each number of pixels for binning summing.
In the above-described aspect, the sensitivity adjusting portion may adjust the exposure time for the imaging device on the basis of the luminance information of the fluorescence image acquired by the imaging device so that the exposure time takes the lowest value at which the SN ratio becomes equal to or higher than the predetermined threshold.
In the above-described aspect, the sensitivity adjusting portion may be provided with an incident-light-level calculating portion that calculates an incident light level on the imaging device based on the luminance information; and a storage portion that stores a correspondence relationship between the incident light level on the imaging device and the exposure time, wherein the exposure time may be determined based on the correspondence relationship stored in the storage portion by using the incident light level calculated by the incident-light-level calculating portion.
The above-described aspect may be provided with a threshold setting portion that sets the threshold, wherein the storage portion may store a correspondence relationship between the incident light level on the imaging device and the SN ratio, for each exposure time.
In the above-described aspect, the sensitivity adjusting portion may be provided with an illuminance calculating portion that calculates, based on the luminance information, an imaging-surface illuminance which is an incident light level on the imaging device per unit time; and a storage portion that stores correspondence relationships between the imaging-surface illuminance of the imaging device and the number of pixels for binning summing, as well as the exposure time, wherein the number of pixels for binning summing and the exposure time may be determined from the correspondence relationship stored in the storage portion by using the imaging-surface illuminance calculated by the illuminance calculating portion.
The above-described aspect may be provided with an illumination light source that emits illumination light to be radiated onto the imaging subject; and a reference-image acquisition portion that acquires a reference image by capturing reflected light coming from the imaging subject due to the illumination light from the illumination light source, wherein the storage portion may store correspondence relationships between the imaging-surface illuminance at the imaging device and the number of pixels for binning summing, as well as the exposure time for each blurring level of the reference image; and the sensitivity adjusting portion may determine the number of pixels for binning summing and the exposure time by using the correspondence relationship selected in accordance with the blurring level calculated based on the luminance information of the reference image acquired by the reference-image acquisition portion.
The above-described aspect may be provided with an illumination light source that emits illumination light to be radiated onto the imaging subject; and a reference-image acquisition portion that acquires a reference image by capturing reflected light coming from the imaging subject due to the illumination light from the illumination light source, wherein the storage portion may store correspondence relationships between the imaging-surface illuminance at the imaging device and the number of pixels for binning summing, as well as the exposure time for each luminance of the reference image; and the sensitivity adjusting portion may determine the number of pixels for binning summing and the exposure time by using the correspondence relationship selected in accordance with the luminance information of the reference image acquired by the reference-image acquisition portion.
The above-described aspect may be provided with a contrast calculating portion that calculates a contrast of the fluorescence image based on the luminance information of the fluorescence image acquired by the fluorescence-image acquisition portion, wherein the threshold setting portion may set the threshold on the basis of the contrast calculated by the contrast calculating portion.
The above-described aspect may be provided with an illumination light source that emits illumination light to be radiated onto the imaging subject; and a reference-image acquisition portion that acquires a reference image by capturing reflected light coming from the imaging subject due to the illumination light from the illumination light source, wherein the threshold setting portion may set the threshold on the basis of the luminance information of the reference image acquired by the reference-image acquisition portion.
The above-described aspect may be provided with a display portion that displays the fluorescence image; and a display-image correcting portion that corrects the brightness of the fluorescence image acquired by the fluorescence-image acquisition portion on the basis of the incident light level calculated by the incident-light-level calculating portion and outputs the image to the display portion.
The above-described aspect may be provided with an attached/detached part that stores identification information and that is attached/detached to change observation conditions; and an identification-information reading portion that reads the identification information stored in the attached/detached part, wherein the sensitivity adjusting portion may store, in the storage portion, a correspondence relationship between the incident light level on the imaging device and the number of pixels for binning summing for each piece of identification information and may also select the correspondence relationship on the basis of the identification information read by the identification-information reading portion.